1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a reclinable swing which is suspended from cables or chains.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many types of reclinable or swinging chairs, some with elaborate systems for changing position. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,104 describes a convertible swingable chair which comprises a plurality of arcuate sections which are pivotally hung aligned pivots supported on pedestals at each side of a circular or oval base. The swinging action is about the aligned pivots, so there is no horizontal component of motion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,952 describes a rocking couch having a pair of interconnecting chambers, at least partially filled with fluid. The rocker rests on a horizontal surface and has an arcuate lower surface which enables the user to shift from a sitting to a reclining position by shifting his weight. The fluid in the chambers shifts more gradually to provide a smooth transition of position, and to serve as a leverage device to facilitate rocking motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,087 discloses a swinging chaise lounge which is mounted on a stand. The chaise lounge is suspended from the stand in such a way that a user can safely place himself on the chaise lounge without assistance, and then tip to the reclining position. Shrouds 24 and 25 support the chaise lounge in the reclining position, which is the only position in which swinging motion is possible.